<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look to the stars by strawberry_hearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113864">Look to the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_hearts/pseuds/strawberry_hearts'>strawberry_hearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I can't do summaries very well lmao, I dunno what to call this, M/M, Trans Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_hearts/pseuds/strawberry_hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life, Kaito and Shuichi would sit under the stars together, hand in hand, as Kaito would point out the different constellations. </p><p>But this wasn't that life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look to the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi was tired. Gonta had just been executed, and the whole thing was taking a toll on him. Now there was only seven people left, out of the sixteen they started off with.</p><p>First Amami, dead after he and Kaede mistook him for the mastermind. Then, Kaede was executed, and the first person he ever trusted in this stupid goddamn game was dead. Then Hoshi was killed by Kirumi, who felt she had to escape as for the sake of their country. Then Tenko and Angie, Korekiyo being executed for their deaths. Then Miu Iruma, who was plotting to kill Kokichi and blame Kaito.</p><p>“Shuichi! You alright?” Speak of the devil.</p><p>“Hey Kaito, I’m fine,” Shuichi shook his head.</p><p>“Alrighty then! As long as you’re good! I can’t have my sidekick getting sick on me!” Kaito grinned.</p><p>“Trust me, Kaito, I’m fine. Just a bit tired, that’s all,”</p><p>“You’ve taken off your binder, right?” Kaito asked, slightly concerned.</p><p>“I will when I get back to my room, don’t worry. I’ve only been wearing it the past six hours, so I’ll be fine,” Shuichi insisted.</p><p>“Okay then, take it off then we can get ready for training,” Shuichi nodded, and quickly walked to his room. By the time he had returned, Kaito was already there, waiting.</p><p>“So what are we doing today?” Shuichi asked.</p><p>“Just relaxing today, you look like you need it, and I need to make sure my sidekick stays okay!” Kaito responded, grinning.</p><p>In another life, Kaito and Shuichi would sit under the stars together, hand in hand, as Kaito would point out the different constellations. Kaede and her girlfriend, Maki, would find them on the roof of the dorms, and silently take pictures for blackmail using the camera Miu gave them.</p><p>In another life, Shuichi would ask Rantaro why he’s so secretive, and he would respond that he doesn’t try to be, he travels all over the world, and he’s never had time for friends before.</p><p>In another life, Kokichi would be a prankster, and that would be all. No one would ever think him a remnant of despair, as Junko Enoshima had never turned the 77<sup>th</sup> class, and the world had never fallen to despair either.</p><p>In another life, Miu would still be an ass, but she’d never feel the need to try to kill. She would be able to show the world her inventions anyway.</p><p>In another life, Gonta would still be tricked by Kokichi often, but never so severely that he killed someone and later had no recollection of it.</p><p>In another life, where Korekiyo wasn’t a serial killer, Shuichi would ask him for help with a particularly hard case, and Korekiyo would accept, in return for Shuichi’s help with his latest ritual.</p><p>In another life, Himiko and Tenko would be a happy couple, and Tenko would slowly open up to the idea of being friends with the boys.</p><p>In another life, Kiibo would be his own person, and never have to sacrifice himself so the others could leave. He would befriend Shuichi and the others, and eventually learn true human emotions, and have the time to put those emotions to use.</p><p>In another life, Kirumi would be like a mother to everyone, and not have the burden of the whole country on her shoulders, and instead only feel responsible for her classmates and peers.</p><p>In another life, Ryoma would have a reason to live. He would have his friends, all who cared enough about him so that he didn’t need to pull through life on his own.</p><p>In another life, when Tsumugi Shirogane was only the ultimate cosplayer, and cared for all her classmates, she would introduce the others to her interests, and soon, Hopes Peak academy would have its own anime club.</p><p>In this life, the stars are different, and not even Kaito can figure out these unfamiliar constellations. Kaede targeted the mastermind but was executed for the death of Rantaro. Kirumi felt the need to return to her countries service, and Ryoma felt he didn’t need to live. Korekiyo wanted to give his sister friends, and Angie found out. Tenko was killed instead of Himiko.  Gonta thought the world was hell, and killed Miu, who was targeting Kokichi so she could share her inventions with the world. In the next few days, Kokichi would make a plan to find the mastermind, and Kaito, who was already dying, would begrudgingly agree. While both would die, their sacrifices would help reveal the mastermind, Tsumugi Shirogane, and Kiibo would sacrifice himself so that everyone else could escape.</p><p>Shuichi was tired, but he knew, as long as he had Kaito, he would be alright.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>